Nadie mas que tu
by Pipu-Radcliffe
Summary: ¿Quien vuelve al ataque y para colmo pierde con un simple Desmaius? Ver aqui! Dejando reviews plis
1. Default Chapter

Nadie mas que tu  
  
Aviso importante: Estos personajes son pura y exclusivamente de J.K.Rowling.  
La vida sin ti:  
  
1: Falsas esperanzas.  
  
Harry estaba en su departamento con Ginny. Los dos se encontraban sentados en un sofá de dos cuerpos besándose muy apasionadamente. Luego de unos segundos ya estaban acostados sobre el mismo sofá y quitándose la ropa cuando Harry dijo:  
-¿Gin? Para, para, no puedo!!!-. -¿Qué quieres decir?-. Dijo Ginny con cara de "¿Estas loco?".;  
-Que no puedo, es mas, no quiero-. Pensó un momento y siguió.-Gin... yo no te amo de esa forma. Yo te amo como mi mejor amiga.  
-Esta bien. Sabes que yo no te amo a ti, pero estabas tan afligido con tu rompimiento con Hermione que no pude mas y tuve que consolarte. Yo tambien necesitaba algo de pasión y te conozco... de seguro te ibas a dejar llevar-. Dijo enojada y poniéndose el abrigo.  
-No me la menciones... y gracias por entender-. Dijo el Harry mas triste que jamas se haya visto.  
-La verdad no agradezcas.. porque no entiendo-. Dijo ya con una mano en el picaporte de la puerta.  
-Espera!!!-.Gritó Harry saltando del sofá.  
-¿Qué quieres ahora, Harry James Potter Evans?-. Dijo Ginny exasperada.  
-¿Qué no entiendes.  
-Pues... ehhhh...-. Titubeó Ginny sin dejar de maldecirse a si misma ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que Harry se interesaria en saber el por que de su mal entendimiento.  
-Ya. Habla Ginny-. Dijo Harry un poco impaciente.  
-Es que... yo... yo... TE AMO!!!-. Gritó y salió corriendo dejando a Harry con las palabras en la boca. Este salió corriendo, sabia que Ginny no podria salir si el portero no le abria la puerta. Corrio con todas sus fuerzas y al llegar a la puerta de entrada vió al portero acercándose a una Ginny muy agitada:  
-Espere!!!-. Le gritó Harry al portero quien se quedo en su lugar mirando con cara de confusión.  
-Abra ya!!!-. Gritó Ginny. El portero se quedo en su lugar y pregunto:  
-Desidanse ya. ¿Abro o no abro?-. -No!!!-. Dijo Harry a la vez que Ginny decia "SI".- Ginny, hablemos... por favor.  
-No tengo nada que decirte-. Contesto la aludida secamente.  
-Si que lo tienes... y mucho-. Dijo Harry agarrandola del brazo y arrastrándola hacia su departamento. Pesaba tan poco y el era tan fuerte que Ginny no pudo resistirse.  
La llegar al interior del departamento de Harry, el mismo dijo casi a gritos: -Quiero saber si es verdad lo que me dijiste, habla ya!-. -SI!!! Es verdad... pero ¿A ti que te importa? Si tú estas enamorado de Herms... ¿Sabes? Me cansó Herms... SI, por mas que sea mi mejor amiga me tiene los pelos de punta contigo!!! Desde que comenzaron a salir no hablaba mas que de eso y yo... yo me moría por pegarle una trompada o por decirte que te amo, o porque no, decirselo a ella para que sepa que esta interponiendo a un hombre en nuestra amistad!!!-. Dijo exasperada y casi a punto de gritar.  
-Tranquilizate!!! Hazme ese favor... solo quería saber y lo siento por ti Ginny.-. -¿No podrias intentarlo por mi? ¿Qué acaso no me amas? ¿Acaso no te importa dejarme herida después de que todo esto podria ser tu culpa y cuando te des cuenta podria ser muy tarde ya?-. Dijo Ginny entre sollozos. -Ya no soy mas aquel chico que se afligia si dejaba a una chica por otra. NO, ahora soy Harry Potter, un HOMBRE, ahora ya no me culpo por algo de lo que no tuve la culpa como antes, ¿Entiendes? Yo no tengo la culpa y tuve suficientes experiencias como para darme cuenta al momento... lo siento mucho Gin, pero te amo como mi hermana, como mi amiga, mi mejor amiga mejor dicho-. Incluyó una sonrisa mientras la miraba a los ojos.- Yo me di cuenta con el tiempo, que... el que decide es mi corazon, no yo, por eso eh dejado de echarme la culpa a mi, porque no es mia... es de mi estupido corazón, y ahora mi corazón esta con Hermione... ¿Podrías entenderme, bebe?-. Dijo con cara de nene bueno pero sinceramente.  
-Entiendo nene... te amo... solo sabelo... pero te voy a decir algo... tal vez, algún día yo encuentre a otra persona que me ame y que yo ame... y no me culparé si tu vuelves a mi. ¿Está bien.  
-Esta muy bien nena... yo entiendo asi como tu me entiendes a mi. ¿Mejores amigos.  
-Mejores amigos-. Dijo estirandole la mano para luego estrecharla con la de él.- Y para que veas que de verdad te amo y que si tu eres feliz, sea con quien sea, yo seré feliz...-Tomo aire.- Hablaré con Herms... se que lo que te pasó con Chang fue un mal entendido... puedo verlo en tus ojos, pero parece que ella no. Si Herms te conociera bien, vería que tus ojos dicen la verdad. Piénsalo- Y salió del departamento de el ojiverde, dejando al mismo con la boca abierta.  
Harry se fue a acostar... de verdad estaba cansado y ya era casi medianoche. Al recostarse en la cama se puso a pensar en voz alta.  
-¿Será verdad? ¿Herms no me querrá? ¿No me conoce lo suficiente como yo a ella? O... tal vez yo no la conozco bien y creo que si-. Todas esas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Sin mas se desidió a que la proxima mañana hablaría con ella. Después de unos minutos logro dormir.  
Al otro día se dirigió con suma prisa al departamento en el que Hermione vivía sola. Al llegar allí estuvo a punto de meter la llave en la cerradura (N/A: Que confianzuda Herms) ya que tenia llave de ese lugar, asi como ella tenia la de su casa. Se retractó, era invasión de la privacidad de ella y al romper su relacion ya no tenian las mismas medidas. Luego de pensar las palabras correctas y de cómo debería decir todo, escuchó unos gemidos extraños dentró del departamento e imaginándose lo que era se puso rojo de la furia y entró con suma rapidez. 


	2. Capitulo 2

Nadie mas que tu  
  
Aviso: Estos personajes son pura y exclusivamente de JK Rowling... yo no agregaré ningun tipo de personaje que no aparezca en el libro y/o peliculas.  
  
2:Sorpresa y charla.  
  
Al entrar en la sala no vio nada. Solo se escuchaban unos gemidos en el dormitorio de Hermione. Avanzó hasta allí y entró. Al ver quienes lo estaban haciendo se quedó boquiabierto. Eran Ron y Luna Lovegood.  
-¿Que haces aqui Ron?-. Dijo Harry aguantandose la risa. Ron se sobresaltó al igual que Luna, de repente los dos parecían un tomate.  
-Ehhhhh... Her...Herms nos dejó el departamento ya que se fué por unos días a la casa de Vicky-. La ultima palabra la dijo con tono de gay.  
-Ah... por un momento pense que Hermione estaba con otro tipo-. -¿Que?... ella no puede olvidarte Harry... Ayer llegué aquí y estaba llorando. ¿Venias a hablar con ella.  
-SI!!!... en serio? Bueno... ¿No sabes cuando regresa.  
-No... lo siento Harry... Pero cuando vuelva te aviso. Ella piensa que estas enamorado de Cho.  
-Explícale que yo no estoy para nada con Cho.  
-Hazlo tu.  
-No me quiere ni ver y ¿Te crees que me escuchara.  
-Cierto... bueno... sabe que tu me cuentas todo, esta bien hablaré con ella... ahora, por favor, VETE!!!-. Dijo un tanto enojado.  
-Esta bien, esta bien...-. Dijo Harry divertido y en broma exclamo.- Sigan con lo suyo chicos... yo no vi nada... soy ciego-. Luna le tiró un almohadonazo y Ron se puso mas colorado.  
Salió del departamento y se fue a pasear. Estaba feliz de que Herms todavía lo amara, pero sabia que ella era muy terca... no sería facil convencerla de que todo lo que cree es mentira.  
  
--------------------------Al Dia siguiente---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-¿Ron? ¿No ha vuelto.  
-No... me acaba de llamar, llega en unas horas. La iré a buscar y le hablaré de ti en el auto. ¿Está bien?-. -Si... yo voy a ir a su departamento. Quiero hablar bien con ella.  
-No lo hagas Harry... ella va a estar muy furiosa.  
-Entonces no le digas nada sobre mí... me las arreglaré solo.  
-Pero Harry...-. -No está bien que mande a un amigo... queda como que soy un descarado.  
-Como quieras... Nos vemos.  
-Si... eeehh, espera... no la acompañes hasta arriba cuando la recojas en el aeropuerto.  
-Esta bien, adios.  
-Adios.  
Luego de la conversacion telefonica con su amigo, Harry se tiró a pensar en como decir todo lo que tenia que decirle.  
  
--------------------------Despues de unas horas en el aeropuerto de Londres------------------------------  
  
-Herms!!! ¿Que tal la pasaste con Vicky?-. Ron volvió a usar tono gay para pronunciar su nombre.  
-Bien... estuvo muy bien.  
-Muy bien... vamos, el auto está allí.  
Subieron al auto de Ron y se encaminaron al departamento de Hermione. Al llegar allí Hermione lo invitó a pasar, pero él, sabiendo el plan de su amigo le dijo que se iría con Luna a pasear.  
-Muy bien... Adios... nos vemos-. Dijo ella sonriente.- Por cierto ¿Te sirvió mi departamento?-. Ron se puso colorado y sonrió... arranco el auto y salió de alli.  
Al entrar Herms(N/A: Ahora voy a escrir Herms porque me canse de su nombre completo) se encpntró con que estaba Harry sentado en el sofá... rapidamente se le fué toda la felicidad y entró el enojo.  
  
REVIEW: No me enojo si me dicen "andate a la ·$%&)(" o "sos la mejor" Digan lo que quieran y si no les gusta el fic diganme... este es el primero que hago y de verdad no se si les va a gustar. 


	3. Capitulo 3

RoxyWatson: Primero que nada muchas gracias por decirme que te gusto mi fic. Segundo, bueno... intento poner un capitulo por día pero no se sabe si algun día por X motivo no pueda poner uno al día siguiente. Si eso ocurre les pido perdon a vos y a todos, pero voy a tratar de poner uno por día.  
  
Nadie mas que tu  
  
3:Discusion y aclaracion.  
  
-¿QUE HACES AQUI?!!!-. Dijo super enojada y gritando.  
-Herms... quisiera que hablaramos... tranquilizate-. Dijo él muy calmo.  
-¿Tranquilizarme? ¿Como quieres que me tranquilize cuando se que me estuviste engañando con Cho?-. Rompió a llorar al decir las ultimas palabras.  
-Herms... no es asi, dejame explicarte.  
-¡¡¡NO!!!-. Dijo levantando la mirada y con los ojos completamente rojos.- Vete de esta casa porque estas haciendo invasion... podria denunciarte por intento de robo.  
-Pero... TE AMO!!!... entiendelo.  
-Si... ¿A mi y a cuantas mas.  
-Solo a ti.  
-No te creo.  
-Debes creerlo, mirame a los ojos-. Ella obedecio.- Te amo.  
-Explicate y rápido... ¿Que tienes, que no eras tú quien se besaba con Cho.  
-SI... es decir... NO-. No sabia como decirlo. Se calmo y volvio a empezar.- Si... pero no lo quise hacer... ella me besó y no me soltaba. No podia escaparme.  
-No me trago el típico cuento, Harry... yo te ame demasiado-. Dijo volviendo a llorar.  
-¿Ya no me amas.  
-No lo se.. debo pensarlo. Despues de todo lo que me hiciste tengo que pensarlo muy bien. No quiero volver a equivocarme.  
-Herms... no te equivocarás. Te amo como a nadie nunca amé.  
-Si... apuesto a que te has acostado con cientos de chicas en esta semana en la que no estuvimos juntos.  
-No hago nada con nadie mas que tu.  
-Ahora... pero ¿Antes de que estuvieramos de novios.  
-Tampoco... mi primera vez fue contigo. Hasta me resistí antes de anoche porque me di cuenta que te amo y no pienso hacer nada con nadie mas que contigo.  
-¿Como puedo saber que dices la verdad.  
-Confiando en mi y creyendome. Eso harías si me amaras-. Dijo HArry un poco triste.  
-No se si aun te amo... dejame pensarlo Harry... por favor, ahora vete-. -Esta bien. Adios, te amo... no lo olvides-. Se acercó para darle un beso en la boca pero ella lo evitó. El se fue apenado hacia la puerta hasta que Herms dijo algo:  
-Espera...¿A quien te resististe.  
-A...-. Harry no sabia si decirlo o no.- a.... Ginny.  
-Oh... sabía que ella estaba interesada en ti.  
-Pero mira... yo había bebido un poco... para cuando me volvi a la realidad estaba casi por hacerlo con ella... pero la detuve.  
-Esta bien... debo pensar en eso Harry... por favor dame tiempo.  
-Todo el que quieras Herms...-. Y salió Harry de allí dejando a una Hermione con mucho que pensar.REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW.  
Necesito apoyo de su parte porque si no me mandan reviews es porque no les gusta el fic, entonces... no lo sigo y mejor, si no les gusta diganme asi no lo sigo y listo... chauuuu Espero que les guste... proximo capitulo... HARRY DECIDE OLVIDAR Y EMPEZAR UNA NUEVA VIDA PERO... ¿SERÁ LO CORRECTO?  
BYE PD: mi mail por si me quieren agregar al msn es Pipu-Radcliffe 


	4. Capitulo 4

Nadie mas que tu  
  
4: Desicion.  
  
Hermione estaba en su cama, tirada, pensando en todo lo que amaba a Harry. ¿Como no le habia creido? Habia sido una tonta al pensar que Harry le haría esto. Luego de varios días pensando en lo que le diriía a Harry y reflexionando sobre sus sentimientos, llego a una conclusion:  
-Amo a Harry. Lo amo con todo, pero... no puedo perdonarlo asi. Si de verdad me quiere deberá demostrar que me quiere como él sabe hacerlo. Duele esto que digo, pero no puedo venderme asi y olvidarme de todo, esto me dolio mucho y si de verdad me quiere o me hubiera querido se la habria sacado de encima a golpes si era necesario ¿no?. Pero... Harry es tan caballeroso que no golpearía a una mujer. PERO SI SE TRATA DE PONER EN JUEGO EL AMOR DE SU VIDA... YO SE QUE ÉL HARÍA ESO Y MUCHO MAS... me duele tener que obligar a mi Harry a rogar... pero es de la única manera en que entenderá-. Dicho esto decidió llamar a Harry para que vaya a su casa. Este aceptó ansioso.  
-Hola Herms... ¿Has pensado?-. Dijo sin siquiera darle un beso en la mejilla.  
-Si... he pensado y llegué a la conclusion de que... de que... no puedo dejar todo asi y olvidarme. He conseguido olvidarte y mi amor por ti no es igual...-. Dijo con dificultad y tratando de no llorar.  
-Oh... ya veo... y ¿Por que?-. Dijo Harry apenado (N/A: Yo si fuera HArry le digo a Herms que se vaya a la mierda... saben la cantidad de chicas que debe tener atras? jajaja)  
-Porque... porque pense que estarías feliz con Cho. Y como yo te amaba tan profundamente, decidi olvidarme de ti para que puedas estar con Cho sin ningun problema de mi parte.  
-¿Algun día se podrá recuperar ese amor?-.Pregunta el ojiverde esperanzado.  
-No lo se Harry... lo veo dificil, podrías ayudar. Tomará tiempo. Bastante tiempo... mientras tanto podemos seguir siendo amigos-. -Muy bien... Nos vemos Herms-. Le dió un abrazo y se fué de ahi muy triste. --------------------------------------------2 meses despues------------------------------------------  
  
Despues de tanto tiempo tratando de recuperar a Hermione, Harry se dio por vencido y penso que lo mejor sería dejarla e intentar olvidarse asi como habia hecho ella. Tal vez él no era el tipo para ella, tal vez él no hizo lo correcto aunque seguia pensando que no tuvo la culpa. Asi se fue quedando dormido en su cama.  
Lo primero sería buscar a otra persona "GINNY" penso él... hubo un tiempo en el que habia sentido algo por Ginny. Intentaría encontrarlo de nuevo para estar con ella y olvidarse de Herms. Salió corriendo del lugar para buscar a Ginny. Quería saber si todavía estaba enamorada de él. Quería intentar olvidar a Herms lo mas rápido posible para poder dejar a Herms hacer su vida sin remordimientos ni culpas. Para poder ser su amigo sin tener la tentación de besarla sin dejarla respirar o de agarrarla en brazos y llevarla hasta la cama para hacerlo... todo era muy confuso para él, pero debía intentar aclararse antes de que sea demasiado tarde y le duela aún mas cuando Herms le diga que no lo ama... "ESO SERIA PEOR" penso.  
-¿Gin? ¿Estas ahi?-. Preguntaba Harry tocando la puerta del departamento de Ginny.  
-SI!!! Esperame... ahi abro-. Abrió la puerta y Harry se acercó a ella de repente.  
-Gin... ¿Todavia me amas.  
-Si Harry... pero no me restriegues en la cara que Hermione te volvió a aceptar.  
-No hizo eso. Yo me resigné, quiero olvidarla, quiero intentar recuperar lo que yo sentí por ti, quiero empezar una nueva vida. ¿Me entiendes.  
-Si Harry... Entiendo, pero no me gustaría que me usaras.  
-Prometo que voy a encontrar el amor que te senti asi sea en el fondo de mi corazon-. Para él esto era dolororso. Sentia que iba a usar a Ginny pero no le quedaba otra... estaba dispuesto a olvidar a Herms para tenerla como amiga.  
-Muy bien Harry... podemos empezar... ¿Ahora.  
-Por supuesto. Vayamos a cenar.  
-Con eso... hay un problema. Veras. Herms me invitó a cenar a su casa... puedes venir si quieres.  
-Muy bien... asi pensara que la olvide-.Penso Harry al mismo tiempo que asentia con la cabeza a Ginny.  
Al llegar al departamento de Hermione, que quedaba a varios Km. del de Ginny (n/a: Fueron en el autazo de harry... Tenia mucha guita recuerden)tocaron a la puerta y Harry rápidamente abrazó a Ginny por la espalda.  
-Hola!-. Dijo Hermione al verlos y Ginny dice:  
-Hey! Buenas noticias!-. -Muy buenas... estamos de novios!!!-. Dice Harry aparentando estar muy feliz.  
-Ah... ehhhhh... que bien. Me alegro por ustedes-. Dijo Herms con un dejo de tristeza en los ojos. (N/A: Lo hubieras agarrado cuando tenias la oportunidad boba)  
-Gracias-. Dijo Ginny muy contenta.  
Al pasar Harry, Herms lo miró y pensó que habia sido una estúpida al dejarse rogar... si no lo hubiera hecho ahora estarían juntos y felices, por lo menos ella. TENIA QUE SEPARARLOS DE ALGUNA MANERA. Tenia una idea.  
  
Thaks a las ¿2? Chicas que me dejaron Reviews... por favor dejen mas... es una pavada, por lo menos para decir HOLA nada mas... si no me vere obligada a no seguir este fic... Besos Pipu-Radcliffe 


	5. Capituo 5

Nadie mas que tu  
  
5: Rompimiendo y reconciliacion.  
  
Como Herms se propuso separar a Harry y Ginny lo primero que hizo fue, despues de la cena, llamar a Harry y decirle que lo amaba, si eso no resultaba le diría que Ginny lo está usando o algo asi.. ya se le ocurriria algo original y creible. Y empezó por lo primero:  
  
-Harry, debo decirte algo muy importante. Se que es tarde y que tu amas a Ginny pero... te amo y cometi un gran error al decirte que no lo sabía-.  
  
-Oh, Herms... ¿Sabes? Yo tambien te amo, estoy con Ginny para olvidarte(N/A: Obviamente Ginny no estaba ahi... digamos que estaba, en el baño jaja). Pense que tu ya no me querías... me resigné, la primera vez que me resigno, y es a ti-.  
  
-Ja... pero... ¿Por qué con Ginny?-. Preguntó la chica super extrañada.  
  
-Porque hace un tiempo sentí algo por ella y... quería recuperarlo para olvidarte-.  
  
-Oh... y ¿Ella sabe eso?-.  
  
-Si, le dije que si no funcionaba, la dejaría, que no podia engañarme a mi mismo... que intentemos un tiempo. Todo se empieza por el principio ¿No? Bueno... este es el principio, y creo que tal vez el fin. Eso si tu quieres, claro esta-. Dijo como proponiendole ser novios de nuevo.  
  
-Me estas pidiendo que sea tu novia de nuevo, ¿No?-. Dijo como si fuera la mujer mas feliz de la tierra.  
  
-Si... no te presiono Herms-.  
  
-Pues... SI, SI, SI-. En ese momento llegó Ginny (N/A: Del baño, juas)  
  
-¿Que les sucede a ustedes dos eh?-. Dijo la pelirroja. Herms y Harry no habían hablado de lo que harían con Ginny, HArry tomó la iniciativa pensando que si la hacia demorar mas, mas se enterraría con la relacion y mas le dolería el rompimiento.  
  
-Que... eh... Ginny, tenemos que hablar-. Dijo el pelinegro azabache titubeando.  
  
-¿Sobre que?-. Dijo mirandoa los dos, primero a Harry, despues a Hermione, como confundida.  
  
-Sobre nosotros y... yo y Hermione-.  
  
-Oh... ya entiendo todo-. Dijo Ginny con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.  
  
-Pero, no te pongas mal Ginny. Eres y serás siempre mi mejor amiga-. Dijo Harry abrazandola y besandola en la frente (N/A: No es su hija, pero la trata como tal, jaja).  
  
-Y mia tambien. ¿Ginny, te molesta esta decision que hemos tomado?-. Dijo Herms.  
  
-Pues la verdad un poco. Recien se contentaron ¿No?-. Dijo la pelirroja como esperando escuchar "No, fue hace como un mes pero Harry quería jugar contigo".  
  
-Pues si... recien... en hace 2 minutos-. Dijo Harry esperando lo peor, pero no lo encontró.  
  
-Entonces no me enojo. Por un momento pense que tu, Harry-. Dijo señalandolo.- me estabas usando, no se para que, jaja-.  
  
-Ginny!!! ¿Insinuas que me gusta jugar con las mujeres?-. Dijo Harry un poco ofendido, pero con tono de broma.  
  
-Con esos ojos quien no se caería a tus pies. Bueno... tal vez, con mi belleza y la de Herms no te podias decidir-. Dijo en tono de joda.  
  
-Jaja... ahora que lo dices asi, podría haber ocurrido-. Dijo Harry guiñandole el ojo a Herms para hacerle saber que la mas linda era ella, pero GInny no se quedaba atras.  
  
-Muy bien... dejemonos de chacota y vamos a mirar una peliculas... alquilé unas super buenas, se van a reir mucho-. Dijo Herms divertida y llendo hacia la mesita en donde habia unos cassetes de video para luego agarrarlos y decir.- American Pie 1, 2 y 3 (N/A: No se si hay 3... yo la pongo igual. Que alguien me aclare esa duda).  
  
-Buenisimo... yo vi la 1 ¿ustedes?-. Dijo Harry.  
  
-No-. Dijeron las dos chicas al unisono.  
  
-Muy bien. La veo de nuevo solo porque son ustedes dos, sino no las dejaría verla jaja. Soy muy malo-. Dijo bien divertido y tirando carcajadas perdidas.  
  
-Ohh... si lo eres-. Dijo Ginny señalandolo y haciendo gesto de broma al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Naaaaa... él es re-bueno ¿No Harry?-. Dijo Herms acariciandole ese cabello que la volvia loca.  
  
-Y... pues si-. Dijo él con cara de niño bueno.  
  
Herms puso el cassete nº 1 en la video cassetera y apretó 'Play'. Comenzó la pelicula.  
  
A la mitad de la pelicula 2 Hermione se habia dormido. Ginny y Harry siguieron viendo lo que le quedaba. Cuando Ginny se dio cuanta de que Herms estaba dormida aprovechó para abrazarse a Harry. Una vez terminadas las peliculas se quedaron dormidos en la cama de dos plazas de Hermione en la cual estaban los tres anteriormente mirando la pelicula y ahora dormían plácidamente, solo que Harry abrazaba a Ginny y no a Hermione.  
  
Espero que les hay gustado.  
  
ClaudioPotter (Algo asi, mno me acuerdo) si me decias que haga esto en el RR, gracias... pero si no era esto, no entiendo pero igual gracias jaja. Gracias besos  
  
Nathy: No lo se... eso lo vera el tiempo, pero como no me gusta mucho esa pareja lo mas probable es que no. No te lo aseguro.  
Dejenme mas reviews porque me veré obligada a dejarde escribir, pierdo de mi "valioso" tiempo y no les gusta mi fic... Ya les dije... a los que no les gusta diganmelo asi no lo escribo y chau, la verdad es que no creo ser escritora cuando sea mas grande, asi que morirme de hambre no me voy a morir. jaja Chaus Pipu-Radcliffe 


	6. Capitulo 6

Nadie mas que tu  
  
6: Se armó la gorda  
  
Hermione al ver este horrible episodio, recordó que tal vez ella lo habia hecho a proposito, para comprobarlo desperto a Harry.  
  
-Hey, Harry, despierta por favor-. Dijo zarandeandolo de un lado a otro.  
  
-¿Mmmmm?-. Dijo Harry risueño.  
  
-Arriba, chico-. Dijo de nuevo Herms.  
  
-Ok, ok-. Dijo él ya levantandose.  
  
-¿Que hacías abrazado a Ginny?-. Le dijo Hermionecon un otable todo de enojo en la voz.  
  
-Nada... vamos, no te enojaras por eso ¿O si?-.  
  
-Pues fijate que si. No me gusta que despues de que nos hayamos reconciliado estes en mi cama, en mi casa abrazado con otra!!!-. Dijo ella, ya perdiendo los estribos del caso.  
  
-No es nada malo, somos amigos-.  
  
-Pero estando tu novia alí podrías haberme por lo menos tocado ¿no te parece?-.  
  
-Ya me harta que no me creas, te digo que no fue nada malo... solo amigos-.  
  
-Pero mientras tanto, YO, TU novia me estaba congelando de frío y esta mosquita muerta y tu abrazaditos como si nada-.  
  
-Ohhh... ya dejalo Herms, ya pasó. Lo pasado, pisado-.  
  
-Pues para mi no es asi... Puedes irte de mi casa Harry. Y puedes llevarte a tu ptita contigo!!!-. Gritó Herms ya con odio en los ojos.- ¿Sabes? De esta no te salvas, ya no creo poder perdonarte-. Termino llorando.  
  
-Oh. Pues yo no hice nada... no me vez desnudo ni besandome con ella... fue solo dormir. Como en un campamento-. Dijo Harry.  
  
-No sabia que en los campamentos dormias abrazado a tus amigos, AUN ESTANDO TU NOVIA ALLI!!!-. Dijo herms totalmente llena de rabia, pero no hacia Harry... el problema era con Ginny. Esta ultima se desperto a causa de los gritos de Herms.  
  
-¿Que pasa chicos?-. Dijo, pero sabiendo perfectamente que se peleaban por su culpa. Era lo que deseaba.  
  
-Vete de mi casa flor de pu...-. Dijo Herms.  
  
-No la trates asi, dejala explicarse-.  
  
-Ahi salió el defensor de los pobres!!!, oh Harry... no podrías por una vez darme la razon¿?-.  
  
-Te la daré cuando la tengas... este no es el caso-. Dijo él ya levantandose para irse.  
  
Herms recordó que simplemente no lo podia dejar irse. Que todo lo que le habia dicho no era verdad, entonces salio corriendo en su busca, en vano, pero con un deje de esperanza de atraparlo en el fondo para poder decirle que lo amaba, y que lo perdonaba. Lo haría sin saber si era verdad o mentira que no habia ocurrido nada con Ginny, pero no podia dejarlo irse... estaba dispuesta a olvidar y jamas preguntar sobre este tema, si eso significaba tener a Harry con ella.  
  
-Oh, no Harry, no te vayas... espera-. Gritaba Herms... era demasiado tarde. Harry ya se desaparecido. Herms volvio a la habitacion con el mayor odio que habia sentido en su vida. Ginny dijo:  
  
-Oh... ¿Peleita? ¿Por que habrá sido?-. Todo dicho con sarcasmo.  
  
-Lo sabes muy bien, y vas a pagar por esto-. Dijo Herms avalanzandose sobre ella dispuesta a matar o morir.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fin del capi:  
  
Thanks a todos los que lo leen y envian reviews... perdon por la tardanza. Pronto el 7 pero no doy adelantos.. CHAUS  
  
Balck Mermaid: Supongo que tenias razon, al parecer Herms si se enojo... pero mucho mucho jaja Besos  
  
Dejen muuuuuuchos reviews!!! Pipu-Radcliffe 


	7. Capitulo 7

Nadie mas que tu  
  
7:Un buen izquierdazo  
  
Se le tiró arriba a la pelirroja sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, no le importo nada, solo quería a Harry, y como una tonta lo habia prejuzgado, sabiendo perfectamente que a él esas cosas no le gustaban y que se enojaría con ella.  
  
-Perra!!!-. Le gritó Ginny mientras luchaba contra el peso de la bruja que tenia arriba, agarrandole de los pelos.  
  
-Mira quien habla... te odio y me vas a pagar el sacar a Harry de mi lado-. Le gritó llena de odio e ira en la voz, la chica de ojos color miel.  
  
-Solo quería y quiero lo mejor para él. No quiero que se entere de que desperdicio 2 años de su vida con una........ (censurada)-.  
  
-Yo no soy nada de eso, y si tanto lo quieres...-. Se hechó a llorar y dejó de pegarle a Ginny.  
  
-Si tanto lo quiero ¿Que?-. Dijo la pelirroja un poco mas aliviada y acercandosé hacia Herms, desafiandola.  
  
-No me desafíes pequeña...-.  
  
-Te desafío todo lo que quiero, y no soy pequeña-.  
  
-Un año es suficiente para serlo-. Dijo Herms con un toque de arrogancia.  
  
-Pues no me importa, contestame, si tanto lo quiero ¿Que?-. Dijo la Weasley exasperada.  
  
-Pues... si tanto lo quieres, deberías dejarlo ser feliz-.  
  
-¿A tu lado? Nadie es feliz contigo. ¿Sabes por que?-. Seguia desafiandola.- Porque eres arrogante, te haces rogar... pero sabes que Harry no le ruega a nadie. Si no le rogó a Voldemort una sola vez de las 6 en las que luchó contra Él, no le va a rogar a una niñita caprichosa que lo único que pretende ser es adorada e idolatrada por los hombres-.  
  
-Yo no hago eso-. Al ver la cara de Ginny desmintió.-Bueno, lo hice, pero fue un error que nunca mas quiero cometer, y que ya había enmendado... pero tú-. Se levantó y la señaló con su dedo índice.- Tú, niñita rompeparejas... tú me lo sacaste... y ahora pagaras demasiado caro-. Sacó su varita.  
  
Ginny hizo lo mismo:  
  
-¿Crees que podrás contra mi?, sabes bien que yo soy muy buena-. Dijo esta última imitando a Voldemort.  
  
-Podrás ser muy buena, pero yo soy mejor quetú... y sé hechizos que ni tú sabes hacer, porque no los enseñan en la escuela-. Dijo Herms desafiandola.  
  
-Puede ser... pero se varios muy buenos que podrían hacerte mucho daño-.  
  
-Yo te aseguro que tambien los sé, pero no quiero ganarme una beca en Azkaban por culpa de una inmunda como tu, asi que no los utilizaré contigo, pequeña Ginny ¡Desmaius!-. Ginny cayó desmayada al instante. Hermione esperó a que se levante. Asi ocurrio.- ¿Dormiste bien, pequeña?-. Puso mucho énfasis en la ultima palabra.  
  
-Si, pero... quiero que sufras ¡Crucio!-. Gritó Ginny y al ver que Hermione se retorcía de dolor tomó conciencia de lo que había hecho. paró el hechizo dejando a Hermione totalmente inconciente y salió corriendo del lugar. 


	8. Capitulo 8

Nadie mas que tu  
  
8:Volviendo al lugar de los hechos  
  
Ginny hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente mientras caminaba por la calle, sabiendo que aun nadie podía haber encontrado a Herms. Se fué a su departamento a pensar en si dibería entregarse a los Dementores o si debería declararse inocente, eso si alguien sospechaba de ella. Oh, Hermione alguna vez despertaria y por supuesto la culparía. Decidió salir del pais al día siguiente.  
  
Mientras tanto, Harry caminaba por las calles de Londres, pensando en que no debía haer salido así de aquel lugar, pero tambien sabiendo que fue lo único que atinó a hacer ante la desconfianza de Hermione, que ya lo tenía bastante harto. Tambien pensó que debería darle una oportunidad a Hermione, porque al parecer, ella no quería que se vaya cuando él pegó el portazo... eso haría. Se dió media vuelta y volvió al departamento de Herms.  
  
Cuando al fin llegó, metió la llave en la cerradura y se dió cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, cosa que le sorprendió mucho, pues Hermione era una loca de la seguridad. Fué hasta la habitación, donde probablemente ella estaría y se encontró con Hermione totalmente inconciente, como muerta:  
  
-¡¡¡Hermione!!!-. Estaba muy asustado. Se acercó a su corazon, bien sabiendo que podia tomar su pulso en la garganta o en la muñeca, pero él preferia recostarse en su pecho y escuchar sus latidos mientras luchaba por no llorar. Escuchó los latidos, se puso muy contento y comenzo a darle aire para que se despierte. No lo hizo. Acercó sus labios a los de la castaña y le dió respiración boca a boca, esto funcionó, ella despertó soñolienta y dolorida:  
  
-Har...Auuuch!!-. Gritó de dolor, sentía punzadas en todo el cuerpo.  
  
-¿Que te pasa Herms?-. Dijo él algo preocupado.  
  
-Es que... bueno... Auch... Ginny me lanzó un Cruciatus y hasta ahi recuerdo-. Dijo Hermione para que Harry tenga una idea de lo que pasó.  
  
-Pero...¿Por que?-. Dijo el chico extrañado.  
  
-Es que nos peleamos muy fuerte cuando tu te fuiste, priemro fue al estilo...auch...muggle, pero luego yo le lanzé un simple Desmaius... auch y ella me lanzó un Cruciatus, es todo lo que recuerdo-.  
  
-Oh... bueno, hablaré con Ginny pero primero, vamos a San Mungo, no te ves bien-.  
  
-Esta bien-.  
  
Cuando llegaron a San Mungo los medimagos revisaron a Hermione y cuando terminaron miraron a Harry con cara de reprobación en la cara, al parecer algo estaba mal. Harry preguntó con impaciencia que era lo ocurrido. Los medimagos hicieron un gesto de desaprobacion y uno dijo"No podemos decirte ahora muchacho, los esudios no estan comprobados, solo diremos que lo vemos mal... muy mal". Harry se quedó pasmado.  
Hermione despertó y vió a Harry llorando a un costado suyo. Tenía lacabeza apoyada en la cama y estaba sentado en una silla.  
  
-¿Que ocurre, Harry? Me asustas-. Dijo ella pensando que Harry lloraba por algo que no tenía nada que ver con lo sucedido.  
  
-Herms!-. Se sobresaltó, no se había dado cuenta de que ella había despertado. No queria preocuparla hasta que los edimagos no confirmaran lo que le sucedia.- No ocurre nada... me acordé de... Sirius-.  
  
-Ohhh, pobrecito-. Dijo Herms sinceramente. En ese momento 3 medimagos entraron a la habitación con cara de velorio. Llamaron a Harry fuera de la habitación y le dijeron lo que pasaba:  
  
-La señorita Granger tiene un gran daño en el cráneo. No se acuerda de nada, solo de sus emociones mas fuertes-. Cont´un medimago bajito y de apariencia viejo.  
  
-¿Hay cura?-. Harry comenzaba a llorar.  
  
-Si, pero es un poco complicada. Tomará tiempo-.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo?-. Harry estaba desesperado.  
  
-Tranquilizese, señor Potter, no es muy grave. Claro que hay peligros de que la recuperación salga mal, pero son muy pocos los riesgos. El tiempo aproximadamente es de... 1 mes-.  
  
-¿Qué tipo de cosas pueden pasar?-.  
  
-Que los encantamientos salgan mal... si eso ocurre no hay vuelta atras pero por suerte tenemos magos profesionales para ese tipo de encantamientos-.  
  
-Muy bien-. Contesto Harry apesadumbrado.  
  
-Debería decirle ahora a la señorita lo que ocurre, señor-.  
  
-¿Ahora?-. Harry pensaba "Será muy dificil convencerla de quien soy antes que todo... y luego... Esperen!!! Me reconoce!!! si hace apenas un momento me llamó Harry. Lo que no se es... si recordará que la amo y que me ama. Que dificil será esto Dios".  
  
-Si, mientras mas temprano mejor-.  
  
-Bien-. Y se metió en la habitación dispuesto a hablar con Herms. Al llegar a allí Herms preguntó:  
  
-¿Y ellos que querían?-.  
  
-Pues... verás, tu... yo tengo algo que decirte... tu... pe-perdiste la memoria y solo-solo recuerdas las mas fuertes emociones de tu vida. ¿Recuerdas nuestro... amor?-. Hermione se quedó boquiabierta, no lopodia creer... la verdad es que si recordaba su amor por Harry, pero... no con lujo de detalles.  
  
Manden reviews!!! 


	9. Capitulo 9

Nadie mas que tu  
  
9:  
  
Hermione no sabía que contestarle a Harry sobre lo que ella recordaba. En relidad lo recordaba, pero no sabía que Harry la había correspondido. Todo el tiempo que Harry habia pasado afuera de la habitación ella habia pensado que él no la queria como ella a él. Ella estaba pensando en como decirle que lo queria y ahora él venia con que supuestamente ellos se amaban "profundamente" y que eran novios. Claro está, no lo había dicho, pero si lo habia insinuado.  
  
-Hermione... contestame-. Dijo Harry impaciente.  
  
-Si... es que... no lo se Harry. Te recuerdo y... recuerdo unas cosas sobre tú y yo, pero no recuerdo que nos amemos, asi, como tu lo dices. No se... ¿Yo te amaba?-. Dijo Hermione un pococ comnfusa y asustada por como Harry podia tomarlo.  
  
-Oh... si Herms-. Dijo mientras "eso creo" Pensaba.  
  
-Y... eramos novios, ¿No?-.  
  
-Mmmm... algo asi-. Harry no podia definir bien lo que ellos tenian.  
  
-No entiendo... ¿Eramos o no?-.  
  
-Mira Herms. Nosotros acababamos de terminarpor culpa de que Ginny... ¿Te acuerdas de Ginny?-.  
  
-Si... fué ella quien me torturó, para no recordarla-.  
  
-Ok, nosotros, es decir, tu y yo, habiamos sido novios 2 meses atras...-. Y asi le contó toda la historia hasta lo ocurrido aquella noche. Hermione asentía.  
  
-Oh... entonces te debo haber amado mucho para pelearme con ella. Es verdad, no me habia fijado en ello-.  
  
-¿Y, entonces?-. Pregunto Harry impaciente.  
  
-Entonces ¿Que?-.  
  
-¿Me quieres?-.  
  
-Oh... no lo se Harry, debo pensarlo, dame tiempo. Se que tu me quieres a mi, por eso voy a pensarlo bien... ¿Puede ser?-. Contestó la chica algo temerosa.  
  
-Esta bien... es la egunda vez que te espero, pero bajo estas circunstancias, si, lo haré porque te amo Herms-. Casi no le sala, pero le salió solo porque ya se lo habia dicho otra vez.  
  
-Oh... eso es tan tierno...-. Dijo ella poniendo cara de romantica.  
  
--------------------------------2 semanas despues-  
Ginny se había ido en vano, ya que ni Harry ni Hermione presentaron cargos contra ella ni los iban a presentar. Ella se encontraba en Francia, esperando noticias de Harry y Herms, porque estaba muy arrepentida, no tanto por lo que le habia hecho a Herms, sino que por haber hecho mal a una persona a la que Harry quería mucho. Hermione no le preocupaba porque la verdad... ultimamente... la odiaba por haberle quitado a Harry.  
  
--------------------------------En San Mungo--------------------------------------  
  
-Señor Potter, debo hablarle sobre los resultados que esta dando el tratamiento de la Srta. Granger-. Dijo el medimago a Harry. Este ultimo salió hacia afuera y le explicaron todo.  
  
Dejen muuuuuchos reviews!!! que me encantan, en serio. Besitos a todos.  
Nota: Proximamente una muy amiga mia, Meli-Radcliffe es su nick en la web, va a publicar un ff super gracioso y lleno de humor, yo ya lo lei y me rei demasiado que casi me caigo de la silla. Jajaja... casi me muero.  
  
Pipu-Radcliffe 


	10. Capitulo 10

Nadie mas que tu  
  
10: La explicacion  
  
-¿Como esta Hermione, Señor?-. Dijo Harry impaciente.  
  
-Por ahora está bien, pero podría empeorar si no hacemos este tratamiento al estilo muggle, lo cual implica una operación muy peligrosa que podria fallar porque consiste en abrir el cráneo. Esto lo decide usted y la señorita Granger-. Explicó el medimago.  
  
-¿Y... si se sigue con el método magico, empeoraría mucho?-.  
  
-Me temo que si, señor Potter-. Dijo otro medimago.  
  
-Y... ¿Que probabilidades hay de que no desmejore?-. Él no queria someter a Hermione a semejante peligro.  
  
-El 90%, Sr.-. Harry quería matarse, se lo diría a Herms... la desicion estaba tomada.  
  
-¿Y la operación tendria que ser inmediata?-.  
  
-Mientras mas pronto mejor-. Harry entró a la habitacion y encontró a Herms dormida. No la quería despertar y esperaría a que lo haga sola, asi tendría tiempo de pensar que era lo mejor... aunque ya tenia una desicion que pronto haría llegar a los medimagos.  
  
Unas horas despues Herms espertó de un perfecto sueño. Vio a Harry dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, no lo quiso despertar, pero con un simple movimiento de la sabana él pegó unsalto de exaltación.  
  
-Harry-. Lo llamó con vos suave.  
  
-Hermi... escucha, tengo que desirte algo-. Decía mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo y se desperezaba.  
  
-Dale Harry... me preocupas, esa cara me dice que pasa algo-.  
  
-Pues... si-. Dijo él aun pensando.- Mira... los medimagos dicen que la mejor manera de curarte es del modo muggle, es decir, con una operación muy peligrosa que consiste en... abrir el... cra-craneo-. Al fin lo dijo. Hermione puso cara de preocupacion y comenzaron a salirle lagrimas por los ojos.  
  
-¿Y es la unica manera de recuperarme?-. Decía entre sollozos en el pecho de Harry.  
  
-Es lo mas acertado, de la manera magica podrías empeorar un 90%, Herms. Creo que lo mejor sería aceptar, no sin antes contratar al mejor medico muggle, porque no podemos dejar que un medimago te toque... ellos no estudiaron para ese tipo de cosas-.  
  
-Esta bien-. Decia Herms mas calmada.- Lo harémos. ¿Tiene que ser pronto?-.  
  
-Cuanto antes mejor, iré a avisarle a los medimagos-. Salió de la habitacion y le contó todo a los medimagos. Al poco rato Hermione ya tenia unturno asegurado con el Dr. Resse, un doctor muggle de mucha calidad. El turno era para unas dos semanas mas tarde.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------El día de la operacion------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione no podia mas de los nervios y Harry mucho menos. Ella entró a la sala de operaciones (N/A: No me acuerdo su nombre... yo lo sabia!!!) y demoro unas horas en salir el Dr. por eso Harry aumento sus nervios. Cuando por fin salió el Dr. Harry se paró en seco e impacientemente preguntó:  
  
-¿Y? ¿Que paso? ¿Como esta Hermione? Hable ya!!!-. Grito. El medico le contesto:  
  
Hasta aca llegue, espero no dejarlos intrigados (jejeje) bueno... si mandan RRS el proximo capitulo aparecerá pronto en pantalla.  
  
Quiero dedicarle este ff completo a mis mejores amigas: Melo (que se enojo por poner un H&Hr, detestamos a Emma Watson) y Anto, que son las mejores y son las unicas que verdaderamente me aguantan cuando no paro de hablar de Daniel Radcliffe o de HP... es que me gusta taaanto. Ellas son las unicas que entienden esto que me pasa, pronto terminare con trastorno psicologico si no leo el libro 6 de HP y si no veo la peli 4 pronto, porque no aguanto mas sin ver a Dan y sin leer HP!!!  
  
Manden YA!!!  
  
R E V I E W S  
  
Byes... Pipu-Radcliffe 


	11. Capitulo 11

Nadie mas que tu  
  
11: El resultado  
  
-La señorita Granger esta bien, por el momento-. FUe la contestación del Dr. Resse que acababa de salir del quirófano (N/A: Me lo acordé!!!).  
  
-¿Como que por el momento? ¿Eso que quiere decir?-. Dijo Harry temiendo lo peor.  
  
-Que solo depende de ella y su reaccion-. Contestó muy calmadamente el Dr.  
  
-Es decir que... puede pasar cualquier cosa ¿No?-. Dijo Harry un poco tímido.  
  
-Pues si, eso es lo que quiero decir. La señorita aún esta sedada y cuando despierte se sabrá si volverá a ser como antes o no su memoria-.  
  
-Y... si su memoria no se recupera ¿Que pasara?-. Dijo Harry aun temeroso.  
  
-Me temo que la señorita Granger no podrá aguantar mucho tiempo eso... esta operación hizo muchos cambios en su cerebro y si nop se da como se debe, éste comenzará a fallar hasta matar cada una de las neuronas que hay alli, desgraciadamente morirá...-. Dijo muy calmado el Dr.  
  
-¿Asi de calmado lo dice?-. Dijo Harry hecho una fiera.  
  
-Si... tengo confianza en mi equipo. Usted deberia tener un poco de fe-. Dió la medi vuelta y se fue.  
  
Unas horas despues Herms no se despertaba y Harry rezaba y rezaba para que ella estuviera bien. A los pocos minutos lo llamó una enfermera:  
  
-Señor Potter, venga un momento, por favor-.  
  
-¿Eh?... ah, si-. Estaba muy encimismado en sus pensamientos. Se levanto y siguió a la chica. Al llegar a destino se encontró con la sorpresa de que Herms había despertado. Quiso correr a abrazarla y besarla, pero se contuvo al ver que estaba debil y que el Dr. estaba allí.  
  
-Los resultados de la operación fueron muy buenos. Parece que la señorita recuerda todo-. Dijo el Dr. Resse apenas lo vió.  
  
-¿De verdad? No puedo creerlo-. Se acercó a ella, temeroso, no sabia como reaccionaría. La abrazó tiernamente mientras el Dr. se iba para dejarlos solos. En ese momento tomó su rostro y lo besó con toda su fuerza y ternura... Harry estaba super feliz.  
  
-Harry, te amo-. Dijo Herms con la voz que le salió.  
  
-Hermy... yo a ti-. Dijo el y la besó tan apasionadamente que la dejó sin aire. Mientras tanto alguien miraba por el vidrio de la puerta. Ese alguien era...  
  
CONTINUARA!!!  
  
Quedan pocos caps. pero pienso hacer mas ffs y por supuesto, que esten mas buenos que este porque la verdad no pienso que este sea verdaderamente bueno. Ya que no recibo muchos reviews y... solo lleva un par de minutos. Asi que si de verdad tengo algo mas de audiencia quisiera que envien un review que le quitará un ratitito de tiempo para que yo me anime mas a hacer este ff y mas.  
  
Bueno... envio muchos besos y les digo a mis fieles seguidores que envian un review todos los dias al igual que a los que no les sobra un ratito de tiempo para escribirme aunque sea un "hola": Envien REVIEWS!!!  
  
Besos Pipu-Radcliffe 


	12. CApitulo 12

Nadie mas que tu 

12: De vuelta al ataque

y esa persona era... Ginny. Nada mas ni nada menos que buscando a Harry para hacerlo suyo ¿de nuevo?

-Harry... no te vayas nunca-. Decía Hermy al oido del azabache mientras lo besaba tiernamente.

-Aca estoy y aca voy a estar... te lo aseguro-. Dijo Harry separandose de ella y mirandola a esos ojos miel que tanto lo enloquecian.

En ese momento Ginny no aguantó mas semejante teatro y entró dando un portazo y hecha una fiera.

-NO SI YO HAGO ALGO!!!-. Gritó enfurecida a Harry.

-¿Ginny que haces aqui? Hazme el favor de irte-. Dijo Harry poniendose furioso.

-No me voy nada... porque cuando me vaya tu te vendras conmigo. ¿Entendiste?-. Amenazo.

-No eres quien para decir que voy a hacer y que no... recorda que sos una pendeja-. Le dijo Harry fuera de sus casillas.

-Se que soy mas pequeña que tu Harrycito... pero eso no me quita que sea una mujer y que tenga mis encantos. Que son suficientes como para engatuzarte y llevarte conmigo papi-. Dijo Haciendose mas que la gata... haciendose la ramera.

-A mi nadie me engatuza... y mucho menos tu, niña-. Dijo Harry queriendo calmarse. No por Ginny, por Herms que estaba debil.

-Pues parece que no te das cuenta de nada tu, baby. ¿Y Hermione que te hizo? ¿Te enamoró? Seguro te tiró un filtro amoroso-.

-Nunca!!!-. Gritó Hermione que hasta el momento habia estado callada y aguantandose.

En ese momento entró el Dr. Resse con cara de furia. Al parecer habia escuchado los gritos.

-¿Que sucede aqui? Esto es un sanatorio, hay gente enferma!!!-. Dijo calamadamente pero con un toque de furia.

-¿Podrá llevarse a esta loca? Ha entrado aqui a gritar-. Dijo Hermione.

-Vamos pequeña, no tienes nada que hacer aqui-. Dijo el medico mientras Ginny forcejeaba para soltarse de sus brazos.

-NO!!!-. Dijo furiosamente y dispuesta a todo.- Sin él no me voy-.

-Acéptalo Ginny. No te pertenezco y nunca lo haré-. En ese momento Ginny se cansó y sin darse cuenta de que estaba frente e muggles sacó su varita y maldijo a Harry con un Imperius. A Harry no le hizo nada.

-Ginny... recuerda que a mi esa maldición no me afecta, niñita tonta-. Dijo Harry.

-A ti no... pero a Hermy seguro que si ¿Que tal si le digo que se olvide de ti?-. Lanzó un hechizo y Harry se interpuso. El medico estaba atónito mirando la escena. Harry agarró su varita y le gritó "Desmaius". Ginny cayó al suelo inconciente.

-¿Q-que ha pasado aqui?-. Dijo el doctor con cara de estupido.

-Eh... nada...-. Dijo Harry.

-Si... yo vi luces de todos colores!!-.

-Es solo su imaginación Sr. Resse, le vendria bien a usted un reposo-. Dijo Harry intentando mentir bien.

-E-esta bien, luego vuelvo-. Seguia con cara de tonto. Harry se acercó a Ginny y le tiró otro Desmaius para que se quede quieta. Se desapareció de alli, no sin antes decirle a Herms que ya volvia y darle un beso.

Al llegar a destino dejó a Ginny en su cama y hechizandola con el encantamiento desmemorizante para que olvide todo... todo lo pasado estos ultimos meses y dias sería borrado de su mente... este era un hechizo que hacia muy poco se habia descubierto y te permitia borrar hasta el punto que tu quieras de la memoria. Despues de hechizar a Ginny hasta que olvide todo lo que tenia que ver conque lo amaba volvió con Herms y le dió un gran beso. Se quedaron dormidos juntos hasta el otro dia cuando a Herms le den el alta. Harry confiaba en que su hechizo haya surtido efecto en Ginny.

* * *

Este cap lo demore porque la verdad es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer... y, como que me dedique mas a mi ya que no parece gustarles mi ff. Hay gente que dice que si... asi que me basaré en los pocos que me mandan reviews, pero solo si siguen mandandolos. No les cuesta nada chicos!!!

Dejen reviews GENTE!   
Besos Pipu-Radcliffe


End file.
